My Lines Are Down
by unicorn guts
Summary: Dib sees something he shouldn't. Robot!DibxZim; ZADR.


Dib spins about in his chair, the wheels moving back a little as he did so, his computer casting a purple glow on the side of his already dark room.

He sighs, it was just another boring day at Skool, Zim hadn't tried anything new or threatened him in a while - he wondered if something was wrong with him, but decided that he didn't care very much, it was probably a good thing that Zim ran out of ideas.

Dib skids to a stop, his fingers curling around the edge of his desk before he pulled himself towards his computer - a Mysterious Mysteries rerun faintly heard in the background from the TV above his computer.

"Well, let's see what's Zim's doing today." Dib mumbled quietly to himself, he shook his computer mouse to remove the screen saver and clicked on the desk top icon labeled "CAMERA 1".

He waited for it to load, lacing his fingers and resting his head onto his hands, the system was lagging - Dib pulls his scythe-like hair down to his mouth and began to chew on the end. Zim eventually popped up on the screen.

Dib scooted a little closer, he could see the petite alien with someone that...

Looked like him?

Dib opens his mouth, his hair flinging back into place comically, Zim still used that stupid robot? For what? If it didn't work the first time...

.~.

Zim clicks his tongue absently, lifting the trench coat up and began tinkering with some switches.

The imposter's eyes light up, bright, bright gold. Zim can feel his skin burn, purple tinting his cheeks. Robot-Dib turns to face his master, gracing him with a sly grin.

Zim's smiles, gazing dreamily at the clone. Zim leaned forward on his toes with his hands clasped under his chin in a pleading gesture, perking his lips for a kiss. The imposter walked towards him and pressed it's mouth against it's masters, opening slightly to allow Zim's worm-like tongue access. Robot-Dib pants against Zim's mouth, reaching to grab Zim's shoulders as the alien plunged his tongue down the imposter's metal throat excitedly.

The Dib-Robot decoy was really a brilliant idea, Zim thinks, _I'm such a genius._

Robot-Dib kisses Zim softly, hands holding his arms that lay limply at his sides, Zim kisses back urgently - his arousal building in between his legs.

Zim's pelvis ached as it was brutally shoved and held against the unforgiving metal of his autopsy table.

Robot-Dib reaches over and yanks Zim's antenna back, causing him to yelp out in protest - It grinned before licking up the exposed column of Zim's neck.

Zim feels overheated, even when being touched by cold hands.

Robot-Dib beings to nibble at Zim's skin, sucking lightly at it before clamping down, causing Zim to cry out. The robot then places it's hands onto Zim's thighs, pulling up the alien's dress like uniform over his hips. Zim shudders as the robot grabbed his knees, spreading his legs apart. It yanked Zim's pants down to his ankles.

Zim stares at the stream of cords and plugs that lead to the large super computer in front of him, the screen white - giving the lab a dull glow. The doppelganger disappearing for just a moment.

Zim looks down, panting, the blush on his face resembled that of a grape. Robot-Dib grins back up at him. Zim grips onto the autopsy table behind him, eyes lidded with want.

The robot scoots forward, parting Zim with it's synthetic tongue and that dizzying heat pulsing on and around Zim's center causing the alien to moan loudly.

Hopefully GIR didn't hear that.

Robot-Dib began to stir at a slow rhythm, pressing hard against Zim, the alien hisses happily - smiling as he rolled his hips against the clone's mouth.

"Dib..." Zim murmured softly, sighing as the robot sucked and licked at his center.

.~.

Real Dib, the one that wasn't made from wires and didn't require a memory disk, was completely mortified. His mouth hung open and the sounds of his worst enemy in the throes of passion spilled from his speakers.

Zim was...?

Dib couldn't turn the computer off, his eyes were glued.

He didn't think that Zim thought of him that way.

Dib blushes cherry red.

How long has Zim been using it?

.~.

Zim has been slammed, stomach down onto the autopsy table.

The Irken gives out a curt laugh, before Robot-Dib slides two fingers inside of him, causing the small extraterrestrial to cry out and squirm in stiff ecstasy.

While it's fingers were thrusting in and out, it pulled back Zim's antenna and began running it's tongue over the stalk - Zim's gasp gets caught in his throat, and warped into a squeak instead. The imposter's fingers thrust against him mercilessly, pressing against Zim's back and sucking at the sensitive feeler. The other twitches in time with Zim's moaning.

That intense feeling building up in Zim's abdomen eventually exploded, ripping up and down the alien's small frame. The Irken whimpers as he releases himself, the evidence dripping onto the floor.

Zim pants heavily as Robot-Dib lowers his head again, brushing his tongue against him one last time to clean him up.

.~.

Zim's legs feel like jelly, he pulls his pants up quickly, the robot behind him smiles, happy to be of service.

"Did I do good?" It asks and Zim grunts in response, it was better when it didn't talk.

"Yes. Very." Zim mumbles and turns the robot around, picking up the plug that lay on the floor next to it.

"Exactly five more minutes until automatic shutdown." The robot says, Zim swallows as that guilty feeling settles in.

The click of the plug going into the input was heard, Zim flips the off switch and the robots vision fades to black.

.~.

Real Dib flushes from his computer desk, the video still streaming, watching Zim march out of his lab in a goose-step.

A beep is heard from the speakers, grabbing Dib's attention.

VIDEO RECORDED AND SAVED.

It said, in big letters across his screen, the boy blinks at his computer dumbly.

Dib did not delete it.


End file.
